


Those Short short Swimming shorts.

by ejlilart



Series: BAP Furry Verse [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejlilart/pseuds/ejlilart
Summary: Daehyun maybe obsessed with his bunny boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yiff (Furry) Smut.  
> Daehyun is a lynx and Youngjae is a Rabbit.  
> FYI They aren't completely animals. anthropomorphic with human features (like nose, hands and feet and genitaliaish)

He was insatiable. Daehyun could not keep his hands off of Youngjae. Not in private when they were only cuddling and not in public where displays of affection had to be kept on the level of pg-13. Daehyun could not help himself because he was simply aroused each time Youngjae wore those tight shorts that stopped mid-thigh and showed the round plump shape of his ass and all that soft biteable, suckable, delectable muscle. He loved the little shake of Youngjae’s tail, loved how it was small and fluffy. It was fun to play with while he teased Youngjae’s pink entrance with his long fingers. He loved Youngjae’s long model-esque legs and his long lean body that was just beginning to gain muscle thanks to his lover’s new workout schedule and diet. Daehyun figured if any beast was with Yoo Youngjae and did not have the urge to claim him over and over again, well they were simply never with the vixen. Not a vixen, a black sliver fox… a breed of rabbit. His hair was exactly that, black with strands of natural silver that made his hair and fur glisten when the light hit just right. Sometimes, Youngjae dyed his hair but more often than not he was always in his natural state. Rabbits were known for their muscular bodies, round asses and insatiable sex drive which is why Daehyun and Youngjae had clicked so well. They both loved to eat as much as they loved to have sex. Daehyun wasn’t a rabbit, though sometimes he’d entertain his lover and wear rabbit ears but it was never like Youngjae’s actual black sliver ears that he had pierced. Daehyun was a lynx. He had large ears that stood out and was spotted, just like the rest of his body and his fur. His own tail was longer than that puff he loved so much but it was still rather short. Daehyun was just a pervert.

  
They were at a pool party with their friends. It was someone’s penthouse apartment with a large pool on the their balcony. Youngjae had a hard time deciding on what to wear and had opted on swim shorts that was just enough cloth to cover his privates. He had wanted to decorate his tail for the summer festivities but with Daehyun’s grabby hands he had decided it was better to just hurry up and leave their apartment. Reasons why Daehyun was now lounging on a chaise with the back propped up so he had the most wonderful view of Youngjae playing in the water with their puppy friend Jongup. There was something about bare chested, barely covered cute bunnies playing in water with it sexily dripping from their ears and body that had Daehyun’s cock at attention. He greedily licked over his lips and stood up to grab his boyfriend from Jongup’s searching paws. “Woah~ Daehyun what are you doing?” Youngjae was in shock at first and had froze at being grabbed but then struggled to get out of Daehyun’s strong grasp on his waist. “I think we should find a room.” Daehyun whispered into Youngjae’s ear as he pressed his boyfriend’s ample bottom against his growing erection. Their friends thought with how much they were having sex on the daily basis, Youngjae should have ended up pregnant by now and maybe kids would slow down their sexual activities but Daehyun only mentioned he’d probably develop a fetish for pregnant Youngjae and keep him that way. So Youngjae had himself placed on birth control because he feared having a litter of kids with insatiable Daehyun. Plus, they weren’t ready for that type of life. “Don’t you think it’d be rude to fuck on someone else’s bed?” Youngjae had to bite back his moan. His bathing shorts hid nothing as his own erection was becoming apparent due to Daehyun’s frotting. “Sure we can find somewhere suitable.” Daehyun licked the bridge of Youngjae’s ear before leading his boyfriend inside the penthouse. It was so normal that their friends didn’t even blink an eye.

  
They found themselves in the laundry room. “Oo, I always wanted to be fucked on a washing machine.” Youngjae cooed, pressing his ass against Daehyun when the other had laid him against the machine. Daehyun chuckled, “Turn it on for the vibrations then.” He pulled Youngjae’s swim shorts down and lightly played with his puff tail as Youngjae set the machine on self cleaning mode. “We have to wait for the vibrations, the spin cycle.” He mewled. Daehyun had dropped to his knees and had spread Youngjae’s cheeks apart to get eye level with his pink puckering hole. He licked at the hole, sucked, teased it by probing it with the tip of his tongue. Daehyun was addicted to Youngjae’s moans and whines. He loved teasing his boyfriend with his tongue and fingers before taking him. He continue to lap at the puckered hole until it was slick with his saliva. Daehyun stood up and pulled his swollen cock that was leaking at the tip. He thought so but still thrusted himself into Youngjae’s waiting and ready body, blessing at least his boyfriend wasn’t in heat because how embarrassing would it be to knotted within him in a laundry room?

  
Youngjae let out a soft mewl, trying to be quiet and not attract attention to them. The machine was shaking, being slightly unlevel. Youngjae was pushed forward against the machine as Daehyun thrust into him. His movements were quick and deep, Youngjae knew Daehyun just wanted to get off before actually going home and making him beg for it. He covered his mouth as Daehyun continued to thrust into him at a fast pace, hiking his leg up onto the machine. Daehyun preferred being close, skin to skin where his every exhale of breath and moans and grunts could be felt. Youngjae lived for feeling all of the sensations that is Daehyun fucking him thoroughly, his own length pressed against the cold metal of the machine and wet from their fucking. He always resulted into becoming a moaning mess of a bunny, body highly sensitive to every feeling. There was sure to be something of a mess when they were finished, Youngjae could feel his sticky wet juices race down his inner thighs.

  
Daehyun found himself biting on the back of Youngjae’s neck as he thrusted harder and deeper, groaning against the skin caught between his teeth. Having sex with Youngjae was like getting scratched in his favorite spot, where his leg would start shaking and his foot thumping on the ground. That is how good it felt and how he knew he was in love with his soulmate. He couldn’t remember what his life was like without the bunny, didn’t want to imagine his life without him either. Feelings like these always invaded his mental whether they were fucking or making love somewhere, anywhere, he really is a pervert, and it was what brought him to quickie climax, filling his beautiful silver bunny with his seed. He could smell Youngjae’s climax and knew his boyfriend had released way before he did because Youngjae loved being manhandled and bitten and groped, and Daehyun’s mouth and hands never stopped touching him.

  
Both fall from their haze momentarily to part. Panting and trying to catch their breath, the air they lost in the midst of the rumping and humping. Daehyun again dropped to his knees and licked Youngjae’s inner and back thighs, sucking up his wet juices against his skin. He hummed in appreciation for he loved the taste of it, dragging his tongue back up to now widened but still pink hole. Youngjae was whimpers now and he tried to keep his leg from shaking for he loved the affection his boyfriend showed him after any intimate moment shared. Daehyun always cleaned him up well and nice with his tongue. Once the feline was finished, he pulled Youngjae’s swimming shorts back up and just for good measure, he groped the bunny’s plump tight ass again.

  
“I do think that sets a new record.” Youngjae was on his knees, cleaning the small puddle made by himself. “A new record for what?” Daehyun stood examining the small dents that now decorated the machine, wondering how much he’d have to pay the owner. “Quickest fuck we’ve ever had. What had you turned on so much?” Youngjae looked up at his handsome boyfriend, smashing down the urges to take his beautiful thick cock into his mouth. Damn the animalistic urges. Daehyun caught his gaze and smirked, “Those shorts.”


End file.
